The Real Voice
by aishitelu
Summary: It was Kikyo's dream to become a famous pop star, she has the looks but lacks in talent. While I on the other hand has the singing voice but was never good with large crowds. So we made a deal, while Kikyo lip-sings, I do all the real vocal in the back.
1. Chapter 1 The secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

The real voice

Chapter 1: The secret

Crowds of people carrying posters and fan T-shirt slowly gathered around the building. Searchlights shined from miles away in the dark sky, indicating an event that's being hosted. The lights signaled the excited audience towards the entrance of the stadium. The concert was packed as everyone rushed into their seats cheering and awaiting for their pop ideal to make her appearance.

I stared into the reflection from the mirror in the backstage room while getting ready for my performance. The reflection showed an average teen with messy long jet black wavy hair with a daily casual wear of sweatshirt and a worn out pair of baggy jean. Nothing special. That girl would be me, Kagome Higurashi, currently 19 years old.

"Kagome, the show's about to start. Don't mess this up." I glared at the owner of the voice to come face to face with my older twin sister, Kikyo. Her attire unlike mines was a beautiful evening gown that drapes the floor. As she walked off, the glitter on the dress making her shine like a star. Gloomy, I grabbed my mic and followed her. The manager lead Kikyo to the front of the stage behind the curtains getting ready for the opening show; while I was pushed onto the very edge of the stage where no one can notice my presence. The manager later ran towards me.

"Try to follow Kikyo's movement such as pauses and match her emotion with your voice. Don't let the audience see you. Her mic would be muted so you-"

"I know what to do manager, we've done this more than dozens of times." I interrupted him annoyed how he would repeat the process every concert. He nodded and disappeared somewhere once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for our one and only pop princess?" The opener asked.

The crowd exploded wildly chatting and screaming.

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo!"

"Well then, without further ado, here's everyone's ideal Kikyo!" The curtains unveiled Kikyo as she stepped up. I took a deep calming breath and adjusted my mic as the music started to play. ' It's show time.'

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy_

_Take me out of here..._

_That's what I'm feeling like_

_Goodnight, dad and mom_

_at least you should enjoy your dreams_

_it's high time adults went to bed_

_enchanting choking caramel_

_I cross my naked legs shyly_

_How farther we'll go tonight?_

_Don't bite me, go easy_

_I don't like bitter things yet_

_It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating_

_If something is unknown,_

_you may well be curious about that_

_show me everything_

_Only you'll see my..._

I frown as I finished singing that line. I never was fond of the song's lyrics, but hey i guess it does match Kikyo personality. I snickered a bit just thinking about how this song's perfect for Kikyo and her promiscuous attitude.

Now you must be wondering why I'm not on stage since I'm the one singing. You see, it was Kikyo's dream to become a famous pop star, she has the looks but lacks in the talent part. While I on the other hand has the singing voice but was never good with large crowds. I tend to panic or worse, hyperventilate when faced in front of a large mass of bodies. I never was fond of the entertainment industry and never dreamt of being in it, however it was our mother's dieing wish to see Kikyou's wish come true. So we came up with the idea of Kikyo lip-singing while I do all the real vocals in the back. She takes all the fame while I get the satisfaction of granting our mother's wish.

_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box_

_rather than the larger one_

_What should I do? Something should be done_

_or I'll let you down_

_but greedy dad and mom are living usual life_

_Yes, I'll accept my nature_

_"The golden axe is what I've lost"_

_Cinderella who had told too much lies_

_Is sai to have been eaten by the wolf_

_What should I do? Something should be done_

_or I'll be eaten_

_please save me before that_

"Thank you everyone, I love you all." Kikyo said with a beam of her smile as the sing dimmed out, the crowd once again erupted with cheers. Once she arrived backstage, that smile turned into a frown when she confronted me.

"You know I like to end with a bang. Why did you stop at the ending?"

"You get what you get Kikyo. Just be happy that I'm willing to do this for you." I spat out in annoyance.

"you left me hanging and now I'm pretty sure some of my fans are getting suspicious. Do you want our secret to be exposed? Do you want to make our dead mom cry in heaven because you couldn't grant her the one wish she had?" I winced at the comment. Mom has always been my weak spot and Kikyo knew exactly how to push it.

"Gosh you are so useless! Just don't screw up again and remember my big finish." With that said, she once again placed that fake smile on her face and walked back onto the stage to greet her fans.

God do I hate my life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Huh, where am I?'

I looked around and realized that I was at a park. From the corner of my eye, I saw two little kids, a girl and a boy perhaps around the age of 8 on the swing side by side. The girl seems to be crying as the boy appears to be trying to comfort her. 'Those two looks oddly familiar.' I went a little closer hoping to catch a bit of what they were saying.

"Don't cry Kagome. Everything will be alright." The boy said while hugging the girl.

My eyes flew wide open. 'That girl is me?'

"No it's not. My mom's going to die. She's going to leave me." They younger me cried.

"Everything is going to be okay. Here I'll sing you a lullaby my mom sings to me to calm me down.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_- and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

'This song, it sounds familiar.' I thought hard trying to remember. 'How come I don't remember this?'

"There, did that calm you down?" The younger me replied with a nod.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome! Wake up! School's about to start." I squint my eyes open to meet a pillow that smashed onto my face.

"What the heck Sango. Leave me alone. I had a long night yesterday, stupid concert dried me up. Fuck school." Burying my head under the cover to block the sunlight that's peering through the window.

"Yeah I know but we are not skipping school. What would your mom say about that. We'll be late for school so get your butt up." My blanket was forcefully ripped away from me. Forcing me to sit up and glare at my friend.

"That was a low blow." Sango had a apology look since she knew speaking of my mother was a sensitive subject for me. Heck a kid from my middle school once spatted inappropriate nonsense about my mother and he ended up in the hospital.

"Sorry but hey at least that got you to wake up." Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah I'm up. Now go away." I grumbled while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I watched as my best friend smiled and walked away. That dream still left me at a puzzled states. Who was that boy? Could that maybe been my memory? A headache started to form as I thought harder. I brushed it off as just a random dream and I got off the bed.

Sango and I has been friends since childhood and we're currently roommates. Only the four of us, Kikyo, our manager, Sango, and I knew about the whole singing secret. I got up and went to grab some clean clothes to wear. I walked to the mirror once again to look at my own reflection. A girl with messy hair in a bun and a over sized black T-shirt and worn and torn up gray old jeans. With the finishing touch of a pair of huge spectacles. My vision is perfect 20/20 but the glasses serve as a protection from people seeing my face. Every since this whole scheme was created, I would catch unwanted attention since I'm the twin of a famous pop star. Kikyo does not like us to be referred to as sisters and I happily comply to that. For that reason, even though we look identical, I've been trying my best to keep my image looking the complete opposite of Kikyo's so people would not be able to recognize that we're twins or sister at all; and it's been working. Nobody knows that the geek that bows her head in the hallway is actually the twin sister of the beautiful famous Kikyo.

Giving myself a last check in the mirror, i grabbed my bag and headed out with Sango.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (づ ￣ ³ ￣ )づ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After pulling up on the school campus parking lot, I spotted a group of students circling a specific area. Without even looking, I already knew it was Inuyasha's posses also known as the popular party. It's kind of hard not to miss that red Mercedes-Benz with those loud bass blasting at full volume. I much rather like my old Toyota than that luxury eye catching car.

"Attention whores." I heard Sango mumbled and couldn't help but laugh and agreed to that.

As we passed the group, I could make out three familiar figures that was in the center of attention. There was Inuyasha with his flashy car and of course Kikyo hanging around his neck with her flirty self. They were voted as most fitting couple of the year since ones a pop star while the other is the most popular wanted, rich football jock in Shikon University. The other figure was Miroku, Inuyasha's right hand man. He's also known as the biggest flirt in the school. Hell I'm pretty sure he hooked up with more than half the girls in this school. Surrounding them I'm guessing would either be the rest of their friends or just fans of them that looked desperate to gain their attention hoping to be able to join their group...pathetic.

"There will be a exam tomorrow that consist of the materials we discussed throughout the pass three months. Everyone study and come prepared. That would be all, class dismissed." After the professor was done talking, everyone made a bee line towards the door. I grabbed my belonging and headed towards my next class, however was forcefully stopped by a group of girls that blocked my way down the hallway. I tried sidestepping them but they started to form a circle around me."Kagome sweety, can we have a chat with you outside?" The girls didn't even give me a chance to speak as they grabbed me by my shoulders and headed outside. Oh great, this cant be good.

Did I mention this already...God i hate my life!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ （；' Д ' ） ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was dragged to the school's garden where the plants and trees provided covers from wondering eyes. The girl who I'm presuming is the leader of the group stepped up to me.

"Kagome, we have a proposition for you. We want you to get the answer sheet to the math exam for us from the professor."

"B..But that's cheating." I mumbled softly.

"Come on Kagome, everyone cheats at least once or twice. If you do this for us, we'll let you into our group." I silently snouted under my breathe. I wouldn't even join your stupid group even if you paid me to.

"There's no way we can get it. I-I'm pretty sure it's locked up in the professor's office." I said quickly thinking of an excuse to avoid doing it.

"Yes we know. That's why we want you to do it. You're the teacher's pet. I'm positive that he'll give you the key if you made up an excuse to help him arrange his work or whatever." I bowed my head to keep them from seeing me roll my eyes. Just because I do well in math class does not make me the teacher's pet.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do it." I'll be stupid to accept that.

"Look Kagome, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gone with the friendly look and instead was replaced with dark glares and smirks from the girls as they cornered me.

"I...I won't do it." After saying that I braced myself as they started pushing me from left to right. They ripped open my bag and all my belonging shattered the ground.

"You should had just listen to us nerd. Now you'll find out what happens when you go against us." With that said, she fist her hand and pulled back. Don't fight back! don't fight back! There's no way I'm going to reveal my real self. I can endear this. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came.

"Six against one. Don't you think that's a bit unfair girls." I opened my eyes to the new voice and saw Inuyasha holding the leader of the gang's arm. No wonder why the punch never came.

"I-Inuyasha! W-what a surprises. Haha..ha what are you talking about, we were just helping her, right girls?" the leader said while picking up my books. As they say, monkey see monkey do, the rest of them follow suit. "There you go, be careful not to drop it next time." She said with a nervous fake smile as she gave me my bag.

"Ah, I see. How nice of you guys." Inuyasha said while beaming one of his winning smiles to them as the girls giggled. "Well then, we'll be going now, bye." And the group scattered away. I got up from the ground and dusted off. I looked up and our gaze met.

"You alright there?" He asked. I looked away and bowed my head.

"Fine. Thank you very much." I mumbled and sped away. I'm pretty sure i heard a "wait" from him but I didn't stop. I hate unwanted attention, so for sure i don't want to be near the one who's the total opposite of that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ヽ(´▽`)/ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weeeeeeeeeee! Hello all. This is my first time writing a fanfic and i know that i have lots of grammar errors so sorry about that.

Criticism would be helpful. (屮ﾟДﾟ)屮 BRING IT ON! Anyone want to be my beta-reader?

The song I used was the english lyrics of Romeo & Cinderella sung by vocaloids. Don't get me wrong, I actually adore that song.

Anyways please review. It'll give me motivation.


	2. Chapter 2 The encounters

Following my daily regular trail, I made a beeline towards the school library after class was over. I would usually go there during my block schedule to kill some time, also the fact that rarely anyone goes there is a plus. The teacher that was previously in-charge of mentoring the library took notice of my presence and requested me to take over. He even offered to make this count as a class credit unit, so I became the librarian.

I happily pranced through the library towards the nutrition section and pulled out a book that caught my attention. I picked out a big book of medicinal plants and read the summary. It wasn't because I wanted to be a doctor per se, but the subject of medical herb interested me in many ways. Who would had known that plants/flowers that can be seen planted in gardens can be use to heal wounds. I scanned through the pages and slowly got absorbed into it.

The sound of a thub and shuffling papers pulled me back to reality. That's unusual, there was actually someone in here today. Curious of who it was that interrupted my alone time, I followed the angry strings of curses that can be heard softly echoing through the library. Peeking through the bookshelf, I spotted the owner of the foul language. I felt my eyes gaped at the unexpected visitor.

Inuyasha

I looked down at the textbook accompanied by scattered papers surrounding him over the floor. So that explains the loud thub sound from before. The ruffling noise bought my attention back to the person. It was a strange sight to see. I would have never guessed that Inuyasha was a study type of person. He was the type that would be seen either on the field playing football, or lounging around surrounded by friends or fan girls of his. But here he was, all alone in the library. And judging by the forgotten textbook on the floor and the frustrating expression on his face, my guess is that he's studying for tomorrow's math exam.

It hasn't even been 2 hours since that incident in the garden. I never did think twice about what happened, but now seeing Inuyasha here, the memory flashed through my mind. Wondering back, I recalled that he called out a wait when I was running away from him. A guilt feeling slowly built up heavily on my chest as I reminisced back. He did save me from what could had been a awful visit to the nursing room, and I just left so sudden.

I shook off the feeling stubbornly.

I have no reason to feel this way. It's not like I was the one who asked him to save me. I owe him nothing!

With that decision, I willed my feet to directed me back to the counter, but it wouldn't. It felt like my feet was stuck glued to the floor, refusing to go back. Even though my mind was set, it didn't seem like my body agreed when I felt that same feeling of guilt rise again after seeing Inuyasha pulling on his hair in an attempt to comprehend a equation.

Sighing, I walked back to the counter, grabbing my notebook from my bag and walked back towards the frustrated man.

Inuyahsa finally noted my presence when he surprisingly found me hovering over his head.

"Here." I tossed the notebook towards his direction on the table. He blinked stupidly at me and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"It's my notes from math class. It has the context of what's most likely going to be on the exam. It'll be useful." I mumbled quickly. With that finally done, I made a hast speed walk towards the exit. I heard Inuyasha call out a wait once again and like last time, I didn't stop. Now that I've returned the favor, the guilt feeling was gone, and so was I. I'm pretty sure the teacher won't mind me leaving earlier than usual.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (¬_¬) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I walked over to the area where Sango and I would always meet up over school. I spotted Sango around the corner but it seems that she wasn't alone. Out of nowhere, Sango punched the person and started kicking the already down person. I increased my walk to a running pace getting closer to her.

"What happened?" I asked Sango. Her face was as red as a tomato. Either from anger or embarrassment. Perhaps both.

"THAT happened." She pointed at the figure on the floor. I followed her finger and saw a shocked Miroku with his hand cupped on his injured cheeks. Ahh...knowing how perverted he is, I can pretty much predict what just happened. Miroku is not only known as a huge pervert, but also a glomper.

"You hit me." Miroku stupidly said with a gape mouth.

"What kind of No I don't want to hook up with you do you not understand!"

The look on Miroku's face was priceless. "No one has ever rejected me before."

"Well congratulation on your first rejection."

"Then it's decided. You'll be my next target. I will make you fall in love with me. Just you watch." That comment only served to anger Sango more which lead her to attacking him. After watching amusingly for a good 5 minutes of Sango beating up the pervert, I pulled her away from him. Even though Miroku deserves to get beaten to a pulp, I felt bad for the poor guy. I know from first hand how hard Sango's punches and kicks can be. Also the fact that a crowd was starting to form around us. I pulled her towards our old car and away from the people.

"Just you wait and see." Even though Miroku was still on the ground, he still managed to mumble loud enough for us to hear.

"Like hell that will happen." Sango shouted as we drove pass the lying figure on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (＃ﾟДﾟ) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wow, now that was something interesting you don't see everyday." I half teased and laughed at my best friend's flushed face.

"That stupid pervert's been bugging me all day today." Sango rolled down the window hoping to air off her heated face.

"So what about you, how was your day?" I sighed at the question. I went into details about the whole incident with the gang up and Inuyasha. I also included the meeting with him at the library.

"Wow what the fuck. Tell me who those girls were. I'll beat the shit out of them for doing that to you."

"It's fine. Besides like I said, I didn't get hurt. Inuyasha came in time to stop them." I tried to calm Sango down. She can get very overprotected over me.

"I swear Kagome, if you didn't have to hide your real self, you could had took out all 5 of them. You're a even better fighter than me." I smiled at the comment.

I don't want to sound exaggerating but it was true. Both Sango and I have been taking karate lessons ever since we hit middle school. We both earned a black belt in karate years ago. It was my way of relieving out all my stress. I'm not the fighting type, but I can kick the shit out of whoever pushing my limit.

"Hell yea! Those bitches doesn't stand a chance if I unleashed my whole self." Sango laughed at that comment. This is why I love Sango so much. I don't have to hide my feeling and thoughts like I did at school. That was how we became friends. Sango can always tell through my lies, and my true nature automatically comes out whenever I'm with her.

The rest of the drive home was fulled with a relaxing joyful mood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Next day ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I exit out the school building with a happy mood. Why you ask? I found a new isolated area, it's located at the back of the school and towards the same garden I was ganged up on. But instead of stopping there, you journey deeper into the forest. There has been dozens of rumors of it being hunted, but I don't care much about them. Of course it can be a tad dark and creepy, but what's beyond that was magical. After about a 5 minute walk through the forest, a bright light can be seen indicating that the destination was just ahead. There was another garden behind the forest. The scenery was simply breath taking. There was a mini river that calmly flows and I was able to spot some herbs I saw in the medicinal book. It was such a calm and peaceful place. I made a habit of going there every time I have free time in school. I couldn't wait till my block schedule.

Halfway done the stair, I spotted the popular group including Inuyasha and his usual gang. I averted my eyes away from them and tried to blend in with the crowd. I guess that didn't work so well when I felt a pair of eyes following my move.

"Hey you, wait." I picked up my pace when I heard Inuyasha call out. 'It's not me he's calling out to. It can't be. Just continue walking Kagome.' I reassured myself. Guess I was wrong when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder forcing me to stop.

"Not this time. You sure do like to do the opposite of what I say, huh. You always run away even when I said to wait." I turned around to come face to face with a smiling Inuyasha. I gave a questionable expression to him. He grabbed a notebook out from his bag.

"Here, gotta return this to ya. It was pretty helpful. Thanks." I looked back up and saw the popular group staring down towards us including Kikyo.

"No problem." I quickly grabbed the notebook out of his grasp and turned to make my exit but was stopped. I looked down at Inuyasha's hand that was gripping at my elbow.

"Wait, can I at least know what's your name?" I was shocked hearing that request but recovered quickly when I notice Kikyo approaching near us.

"What's the matter darling, who is she?" Kikyo clung onto Inuyasha arms in a manner of 'back off, he's mines.'with that fake smile on her face.

"I have to go, bye." I shook off Inuyasha's hand and continued down the stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Concert ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the dressing room, I watched as the assistant quickly but skillfully apply makeup on Kikyo. After the assistant left, it was just the 2 of us. Kikyo finally turned towards me with a huge frown on her face. Oh I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later.

"So, what's your relationship with Inuyasha?" Kikyo bitterly asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Then why did he leave when I was in the middle of talking to him to go to you?" A tiny smirk spread across my face. The feeling of happiness swelled around my stomach. I had something that Kikyo wanted. So Kikyo was just mad because she didn't have Inuyasha's full attention on her.

"I don't know. I think he might had mistaken me for someone else." I lied.

"Tsk that's probably the reason why. There's no way someone like you will ever get noticed. Anyways, stay away from Inuyasha. He's mines!" With that said, Kikyo strode out of the dressing room.

Way to dampen my mood before the concert. Sigh.

I've noticed how often I've been sighing lately. It can't be a healthy sign. Adjusting my mic, i followed Kikyo 's path out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Next day, Block schedule ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I enjoyed the sunny weather while sitting down on the grass near the clear river. The garden was so peaceful that I could have taken a nice nap. Instead of doing that, I grabbed my bag and took out a notebook. Grabbing a pen and opening to a free page, I started to finish my half written lyrics. I never was too big with Kikyo's songs, and she was never fond of my style; so I tend to write lyrics on my notebook during free times for the fun of it. Writing lyrics is a way for me to spill all my hidden emotion into words. It's also a way for me relieve stress too. However unlike karate, creating songs was a way for relaxing my mind mentally. Guess it was just another one of my hobbies. Occasionally I would record some of my favorite songs on my phone and use is as a mp3 player.

"Hey."

I jumped up when the sudden voice frightened me. I looked up at the tree to the owner of the voice. The person was sitting on a thick branch on a high tree. The glare from the sun made it difficult to see the face of the intruder.

"Who's there?" I shouted with anger. Dang it, this place was suppose to be a secret that only I knew about. There goes my peaceful paradise.

The figure jumped down from the branch. "Nice seeing ya again." I eyeballed the face of the stranger with mixed emotion.

Fuck! why is it that I keep running into Inuyasha.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Yayyy thanks for the reviews. It brought me tears of joy ಥ_ಥ

Please review and tell me what you guys think about the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3 The blackmail

Chapter 3: The blackmail

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I felt like smacking my head against a tree. Seriously? Out of all the people in this gigantic school campus, it had to be Inuyasha.

"Hey there." I ignored him, hoping he'll take a hint that I'm wasn't planning on leaving so leave me alone.

"So, what are you doing here for?" Psh, so much for taking the hint.

"I can ask you the same." Shouldn't he be around his friends or something. Weird to find him in this type of isolated area.

"Well I always come here around this time of day." Huh, so I wasn't the first to find this place?

"Remember the day I rescued you? Well I was here when I heard yelling in the distance, and decided to check out what was the problem."

"Thank you again." He nodded his head. I turned my attention back to my notebook.

"So what are you doing?" He peeked towards me.

"..." I didn't reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Hey you ehh.. what's your name anyways?" I felt my vein twitch out of irritation.

"Non of your business." Didn't I already thank him, what other business does he want. Can't he take a hint that I want to be left alone.

"What's with that attitude. You should be more grateful with your savior."

"Well I never asked you to come save me. Thanks to that, I received unnecessary attention from people." It was true. Everywhere I went, I felt eyes following me.

"You ungrateful 4-eyes! Don't forget that you are at my place so I get to at least know what you're doing here." I jumped up and glared down at him.

"You're place? I have you know that I found this place too so it isn't yours. Besides I don't see your name printed anyway indicating that this place belongs to you." I'll be damned to give this place up. He followed my action and got up from the grass too.

"I've been using this place longer than you, so you lose 4-eyes!" I pulled back my fist and punched him in his face. He fell on his ass with a shock expression on.

"Stop calling me that!" I froze when I realized what I just did. I didn't even wait to see this reaction, I grabbed my bag and zoomed out of the forest.

Shit, this is dangerous. Anymore of this and my mask would slip.

I felt my blood pump up to my face from anger. The nerves of that guy. I turned the corner and froze when I spotted them again. Quickly I spun on my heels and made a U-turn back. I didn't make it far though.

"Hey hold it nerd girl." I stopped and bit my lip. I stood my ground as the girls surrounded me once again. Might as well get this over with.

"Look what we have here. What should we do to her Ayame?" I looked up and recognized the leader of the group or Ayame.

"Well well if it isn't Miss nerd. Thanks to you, Inuyasha thinks badly of us."

'Tsk, that's because you guys are evil bitches!' I bit my tongue and clutched my fists to keep from commenting back. I can feel my anger seeping through my hidden mask.

"So you owe us. I hope you won't be needing your math homework cause we didn't do ours. So we'll be taking yours." One of the girl grabbed my bag and shoved me down on the grass. I didn't even move when they took out my binder then throw the bag next to me.

"Thanks a lot sweetie." The group laughed and trailed into the school building.

I pulled on the grass violently and growled. This was too much for me. First Inuyasha, now this! Noticing that no one was around, I got up and stared at the wall. Pulling back my fist, I took a deep breath then attacked.

"Hah!" I punched the wall continuously with full force. The vibration from the collisions strung my hand but I could care less about it. When the pain became unbearable, I switched to kicking. I let my anger take control over my movement. I didn't stop till my bottled up anger was released. I took another deep calming breath and wiped my sweating brow. I looked up at my handwork and winced at the damages, dents covered the poor wall.

'Thanks to the bitches, I'm going to be late and homeworkless.' I reached for my phone to see exactly how late I was, but only to find it empty. Frustration slowly built up as I desperately searched for it. The released anger surfaced again when I realized that either I might have dropped it somewhere or those bitches stole it when they pushed me.

I glared at the wall once again and punched it one last time. "Fuck!"

"Wow." The new voice whistled. I turned towards the person and didn't even bother replacing my mask on. I glared directly at them clearly with anger.

"I didn't know you had it in you. You're one feisty chick. I saw the whole thing, why didn't you just defend yourself against them? You sure have the strength for it." My eyes narrowed dangerous. I recognized the person. Kouga, known as the fastest football player, his popularity level matches Inuyashas'.

"What do you want?"

"Hey don't give me that look. I just came to return this to you. I felt bad for not doing anything earlier, so as an apology I got it back from the girls." Kouga gave my binder back to me. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"The name's Kouga."

"I know. Who doesn't know the names of the people in the popular group." He beamed at my reply.

"Hahah, and I know that you're Kagome." I looked up at him with surprise. How did he know?

"I noticed you when Inuyasha started to pay attention to you. Also the fact that I looked in your binder and it showed your name." I pulled my binder closer to me and eyed him suspiciously.

"But you know you showed me a huge surprise though. I thought you were a quiet gentle type of girl when I first saw you. Who would had known under all that was a feisty girl." My eyes widen. 'Shit I forgot to hide my real self.'

"You're an interesting girl you know that? Well gotta get to class, it was nice meeting you Kagome, and I mean the real you. See you around." I watched as he retreated into the building with wide eyes. I stood there for a good minute to let what just happened sink in.

'What a weird guy.'

Where is this unwanted attention coming from! It's like I'm stuck in a drama book like Twilight.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*Next Day*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The morning was bright with just a crisp of coldness lingering in the air. Sango took the car because of morning practice leaving me to walk to school, but I'm not complaining. It was a perfect morning to stroll around. The usual busy streets that's full with cars and their loud motor sounds that emerges from the engines, was gone. It was simply peaceful. The only sounds was just nature, birds chirping, rusting sounds from the trees, and even the wind. I tightening the scarf around my neck when a small breeze flew by and continued down the road.

"Meow~"

I stopped in the middle of my track when I heard the tiny sound. Following the sound, it leads to a small cardboard box. I peeked through the lids and smiled. It was a cat. I bend down to take a closer look at the cat. It has white fur coat and was pretty small, must still be a kitten. I frowned when I notice how it was shivering and taking note how little warmth the thin ripped blanket provided for the kitten. My frown only deepen when I spotted a nasty gash that ran across it's leg.

I took off my scarf and hesitated. The scarf has been with me since I was a little child. Not really remembering how I got it though, but I've always treasured it, it even has a custom design on it. Looking at the still shivering animal again, I wrapped the cloth around the kitten's body and made sure to apply pressure on it's legs by tieing the scarf around it. It'll have to do for now. I let out a chuckle when the cat meowed and purred against my hands. I got up and continued towards school with a cheerful mood, feeling good because of the good deed.

I couldn't concentration. I scowled at the sun as its blinding glare distracted me from class.

"If you noticed in page 315, the user is using a fallacy lie in the statement..." I gave up and ended up tuning out the lesson that my english teacher was lecturing, and instead turned my attention outside the 3 story building window at the still annoying beating sun.

"Wooh!"

"Waaah~"

I stopped the staring contest against the sun and looked down at the football field where the loud cheering emitted from. Seems the football teams was practicing for the upcoming game.

"Go Inuyasha!"

"Oh you're so strong~ Be mines!" I dobbed over at that comment in disgust. Oh course he would have a fangirl group.

And indeed there was Inuyasha in the blue team with the ball in hand skillfully charging and weaving pass the blocking bodies. His teammates glomped him after he successfully landed a touchdown. I watched as he beamed his bright winning smile, it resembled so much like the sun I was previously going against. I rolled my eyes when his smile turned into a smirk and blow a kiss towards his fangirl, which caused to them only shriek louder. He is such a attention whore.

I directed my attention to the other players. I looked that the opposing red team and to my surprise saw Kouga. I studied his movement when he was able to steal the ball. It was hard to follow him when he zoomed passed the field. Huh, guess he isn't known as the fastest player for nothing. He received the same manner from his team that Inuyasha previously got. Seeing him now made me think back at yesterday's incident, Kouga was indeed an odd person. I jumped slightly when he looked up towards me and our eyes met. I felt my face flush up when he smiled and waved towards me. Trying to hide my face, I quickly turned my head back towards the front of the class.

'Shit, he noticed me staring.'

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*Library*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

In the middle of scanning the medical herb book in hopes of finding info that can help cure the gash for the kitten, the door busted opening. I looked up as the figure walked towards me. My mood dropped.

"And what do I own this pleasure of your lovely presence, Kikyo." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

She slammed a flyer on my desk. I eyed the paper in disgust.

"Even though you're a social outcast, I'm sure even you have heard the news about the upcoming prom." Tsk, of course. The whole school is going psychotic over it, the topic of the month. Giggling girls can be heard every corner gossiping about who they want to be asked out. And of course the name Inuyasha would pop out of their mouths.

I pushed the flyer back towards Kikyo. " And what about it?" I picked up my book once again finding no interest in the conversation.

"It's obvious that I'm going to be running for prom queen, and I got to do something special so everyone's attention will be on me.".

"Ah huh good luck with that. So tell me again why you're telling me this cause I don't give a damn."I growled under my breath as I started running out of patience.

"Oh but it does because they asked me to sing at prom, and being everyone's top idol I couldn't say no to them. Besides, it's the best opportunity to steal their attention. So you're going to prom." I dropped my book and it landed with a thump. My full attention back at Kikyo.

"What the hell. Good luck with that cause I'm not doing it, that's not part of the deal!" I watched Kikyo's smile merely turned into a smirk. I raised a questionable eyebrow wondering why the sudden change of expression. Either way, it couldn't be good. I eyed Kikyo's movement as she reached out something from her bag. My face dropped.

"Then I guess everyone will just see this." Kikyou held the book on its edge and swinged it.

"Why the hell do you have that? Give it back." I tried to grab my book out of her grip. That book wasn't just my poem/lyrics book, it was like a diary to me. It contained all my personal stuff, how the hell did Kikyou get it?" It took a couple of attempt but I was able to snatch it back. I looked back at my sister with a victorious grin but it dropped when i saw how she still had that smirk on her face.

"Take the book, I still have the photocopies of them."

Shit! If only glare can kill people, Kikyo would so be dead.

She smiled and walked towards the exit. "I'll be expecting you at prom. See you then." She opened the door but paused. "Oh and one more thing. I volunteered to do the set up and decoration for prom. I'm looking forward to see how you're going to do it; and if it's not satisfying..." She pointed at the book. "Good luck."

The door swinged back and forth repeatedly when Kikyo walked out. I waited till it slowed and finally came to a stop.

"Fuck my life!" I let my head slam on the counter table. A loud thump echoed the library.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*Stadium*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"She blackmailed you?" I nodded angrly.

"God she is such a two face." I huffed as the dust surfaced when I dropped the boxes that were full of decoration on the floor. "Thanks for helping Sango, it's going to take forever to do this by myself."

"Like I'm going to let my best friend suffer by herself. But i can only stay for 30 minutes, got practice." I nodded my head understanding. I'm grateful for her help but my mood still didn't lighten up. Sango must had noticed my dark mood cause she throw her arms around my shoulder as a comfort gesture.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll go with you to the prom too, okay?" I smiled widely and gave her a bear hug as a thank you gesture.

"Haha, okay let's get start."

~30 min~

"Sorry Kagome, got to go practice now. See you at home." She grabbed her bag and waved bye. I waved back at her retreating form till she was gone. Sighing, i grabbed the ladder and continued with my duty which proved to be a difficulty. Doing these kind of activity should be a man's duty, or at least with a group. Having no other choice, I sucked it up and violently sled the paintbrush against the walls.

~2 hours~

I flopped down from exhaustion on one of my many boxes; looking around the massive school stadium where the prom was to be host. The once tainted walls were now simmering white. The dusty floor now sparkling clean thanks to the wax job. Not bad for a 2 hour process. I looked back at the surrounding boxes that were still filled with props and felt frustration built up.

Today is July 24, so I have a week to get this all set-up. This is going to take forever, even with Sango's 30 minute help I'll still need to spend 2 hours daily on this project. It doesn't even look like we made a dent in the props. Looking back around my surround, I spotted the still undecorated stage. I tried to wipe off the paint off my hair and clothes which failed since most of it dried on. After a couple of fail attempts, I gave up and picked up an item from one of the boxes instead, a shining silver mask painted with complex swirls with ribbon trim. The theme of the prom was a mixture of masquerade cinderella ball. I took off my glasses and replaced it with the mask over my eyes and laughed bitterly at my own miserable predicament. The prop mask isn't nearly as strong as the one I'm wearing in the inside. It's quite funny, my life is just as miserable as that of cinderellas', except only there's not going to be a knight in shining armor to come rescue me from this hell hole. But that's fine, I don't want to be like her, I'm stronger than cinderella.

I got up from the floor and held my arms out into the air, taking a step forwards, I waltzed around the empty stadium. I took a deep breath. 'It wouldn't hurt to practice before the performance.

When I was just a little girl  
>My momma used to tuck me into bed<br>and she read me a story  
>It always was about a Princess in distress<br>And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory  
>I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be<br>Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me

I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side<br>Don't wanna be no no no one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<p>

I paused when I noticed I was at the center of the stage without even knowing. My feet automatically danced there. I turned around and faced towards the imaginary audience. A smile creeped across my face as the nostalgic feeling rushed through my body. The feeling was confusing; but it felt as if I just belong here. Taking the newly confidence, I continued...

Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
>Who's not afraid to show that he loves me<br>Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
>Don't need nobody taking care of me<br>I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
>When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing<p>

I can slay, my own dragons  
>I can dream, my own dreams<br>My knight in shining armour is me  
>So I'm gonna set me free<p>

My eyes closed as I tried to savor this feeling, but it didn't last long. I panicked when the clapping sound echoed the stadium.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Bleh I notice my slow updates and I apologize for that. But now that summer school is finally over, I'm going to try to update faster. So be in a look out for more soon. ^^

I don't know how I can express my thank you for all the lovely reviews. I LOVE ALL YOU READERS! Please continue to support this story by reviewing.

Song used is Cinderella by the Cheetah girls. Hehe it brings back some childhood memories.


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery

Chapter 4

Mystery

The spin knocked my balance and nearly sent me tumbling down the stage but ignored it. Instead my full attention was towards the person who was clapping. Could you guess who that would be; it's quite obviously and there could only be one explanation why he was here.

"If you came here looking for revenge cause of that attack, then bring it on. I'm not afraid of you." I brought my arms up in defense mode when he walked closer towards me.

"I don't know what you mean by attack but I came in peace." My suspicion was still there but I dropped my position. There was no way Inuyasha could had forgotten that punch I've given him this morning, especially judging by that slight red mark still impeded on his face. "Then what exactly are you here for?"

"I was just walking pass and I heard someone singing so I came in to see who it was." My face blew up into a tomato. I was positive I wasn't singing that loud but forgot the fact that the stadium echoes, especially one as big as this one.

"Well I'm pretty sure you already know me, I mean who doesn't." Inuyasha said with pride and over cockiness tone. His cocky ego was tempting me to just punch that other uninjured cheek of his. Why bother reintroducing himself to me.

"And you are?" Now that's surprised me a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. I mean we've already had a few _misfortunate _encounters happened with each other.

"Well with that mask on you I can't really tell who you are." My hand automatically flew to my face and touched the mask that was indeed still covering the upper half of my face. Well that explains why he didn't recognize me. Plus I wasn't wearing my glasses which I'm quite sure Inuyasha was used to seeing me with since he calls me '4-eyes' whenever he sees me. Well isn't this new discovery interesting. Might as well use this opportunity for a bit of entertainment.

"Sorry that name doesn't ring a bell nor am I obligated to give my name out to a stranger." I turned around and continued with the decorations but mostly to hide my smirk, but I made sure to catch Inuyasha's shock expression.

"H-ha real funny, you know…Inuyasha the school's star quarterback in football; and I don't mean to brag but I'm also known as the most wanted guy in this campus."

Don't mean to brag my ass; of course he did that on purpose. I turned back around and faced him. "Well Mr. Cocky ass quarterback, only people that's prepping for the prom has priority to be here. If you don't mind please leave. You being here is a hindrance." I watched as Inuyasha walked out slowly with a dumfounded expression on his face. I spun on my heels and skipped back to my still unpacked decoration boxes now with a smile on my face. It sure was fun kicking down Inuyasha's high ego.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, we just seated a group of 6 at table 65. You're in charge of them." I turned around and nodded at my coworker. "Got it." I replied then rushed towards the table.<p>

I currently work as a part time at Olive Garden. Even though I get paid from being Kikyo's voice, I only receive 15% of what she earn which wasn't much when you have to cover food expanses, school payment, and rent for the apartment. Working in this restaurant has lots of labor, my wrist was still strained from carrying all the heavy plates.

I rushed to table 65 with pen and black book ready but came to a stop, not believing my eyes. Right there sitting on the table I was assigned to was them, laughing and cracking jokes. I turned back on my heels and rushed back to the front desk. "Rin, pleaseee assign that table to someone else. I'm begging you." I gave her my best puppy eyes I could master. "I'm sorry Kagome but all the other servers are all busy. You're the only one that can take them."

I signed but made my way back to table 65. When I got there, they all looked up at me. "Hi, my name is Kagome and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you all with something to drink?" I said my rehearsed line then waited for the insult to come.

"If it isn't Kagome, the school's nerd." The first one who spoke up was Kikyo. I looked down at them in order, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, and surprisingly Ayame and her friend that I recognized as one of the girls that ganged up on me. I guess they were finally able to get inside of the popular group circle.

I ran back to the kitchen with Ayame and her friend's plate, furious. They have been giving me nonstop trouble purposely. She complained that there was hair in her soup which coincidently had the same color as her hair. But as the quote goes 'costumers are always right.' I grabbed a new plate and rushed back out to them. "I apologized for that, here's a new plate. Please let me know if there's another else you need." After placing her order down, I was about to walk to my other assigned table.

"Wait." I silently cursed but turned back around at Kikyo.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I didn't order this dish. I ordered the Chianti braised short ribs." I was screaming in my mind, I for sure got her order right; she was doing this to piss me off. "I'm sorry ma'am, I'll get your order changed right away.

I grabbed her plate and started walking to the kitchen again, but didn't notice a foot that was sticking out. I tripped on Kikyo's foot and landed on my knee with the now spilled food. I glared up at Kikyo while she smirked.

"Opps." Kikyo elbowed her lemonade glass and it spilled on me. The girls at the table giggled at me as I got up from the floor dripping lemonade juice head to toe. I wanted to scream, to punch those smiling bitches in the face. I didn't realized just how much attention I got from the other costumers until I turned around. Everyone's eyes were on me; my face blew up from humiliation. Putting on a fake smile, I turned back at the table. "It's quite alright. I'll go get your order right now." I bowed my head while walking to the back of the restaurant. Now that I had time to cool off my head, I just realized how much pain my ankle was in, great it was probably sprain from that fall. Shit my eyes are tearing up.; I wiped furiously at it.

"Fuck." I hissed out. I forgot the juice that was still on me and stupidly rubbed it on my eyes, for sure my eyes were tearing.

"Here." I turned around and looked shocked at the person. Kouga was holding out a handkerchief. "I'm sorry about what they did to you. I'll make sure to yell at them when I get back to the table." I looked at him shocked as he tried to wipe the juice off of me.

"There, that should be better." Kouga smiled down at me and handed me the handkerchief. I shook off the shock and grabbed it. "Thanks, and you don't have to yell at them. It was an accident." Psh why the hell was I making an excuse for them.

"Purpose my ass. I saw those smiles on the girls' faces. Don't worry I'll make sure to lecture them. I can see it in your eyes that you want me to anyways." He smiled down at me with the knowing look.

It made me smile back at him.

**-July 26-**

I looked back at the book to make sure I was grabbing the right kind of herb from the secret garden. The poor cat was still in the alley and injured and according to this book, these herbs can heal most wounds. Healing its wound was the least I can do for the poor cat.

"Hey there, 4-eyes." I didn't even need to look up to know who it was. There was only two people that know of this location me and-

"Did you come here to bully me some more." Not bothering with my usual shy cover up.

"Ah no, my bad…Kagome was it. Look I just came to apologize about yesterday." I walked towards him and pulled out something out of my pocket.

"Here, $100 tip was too much. Take it back." After the entire incident yesterday, Rin took over my tables while I got cleaned up. By the time I got back, they were gone. When I looked at the check book, there was a 100 dollar tip. It was overpaid for a meal that was merely $150. When I asked Rin who paid, she pointed at the seat that Inuyasha sat on.

"Keep it, looks like you need the money for you to be working at the restaurant." Inuyasha pushed the money back to me. "Besides, I'm rich."

The nerves of him! Granted that Shikon University was a high prestigious school mostly for the rich and talented, the high tuition fee was a bit of a trouble for me. Only reason I was able to enroll was because Kikyo wanted to keep me close beside her in case I was needed for her singing voice. "I don't need your pity money." I yell

"No, it's not pity money. Look, just take it as an apology from yesterday. I really don't understand why they girls would treat you so badly for no reason." It was quite obvious that they're bullying me cause of the attention I'm getting from him.

"I don't know either, but I think we should pretend we don't know each other from now on. I won't be coming back to this place again."

"I already apologized. You don't have to take it that far."

I grabbed the herbs and walked pass him.

"Do you think I was a bit harsh on him Kirara? I mean I left without leaving an explanation and it really wasn't his fault." The cat hissed when I placed the ointment on her. "Ah sorry about, just bear with it a bit longer."

"There you go Kirara, all better." I got up from the ground and looked at my work; Kirara's (the name I gave to the cat) leg was bandaged.

"Now hopefully someone would take you home now that your leg is going to heal."

**-July 27-**

I waved at the air coughing at the chemical fuse. After the smell subsided, I pulled back on my mask to cover my mouth and nose. Grabbing the spray can, I continued with the poster. Designing the poster was actually quite fun since art was something I was pretty decent at; I grabbed the blue spray can and added the finishing touch. There. The poster has painted figures in elegant gowns and masks with the huge word '_Mystery_' stray painted on; the theme word for prom, a day where everyone's identity was a mystery. Now to get it posted up on the high wall. Well that was going to be hard to do, especially with a sprain ankle. I limped towards the ladder and tried carrying it to across the room.

"Do you need help with that?" I glared up at him.

"You again? I swear you're stalking me." I set the ladder down and start to slowly climb up.

"Stalker? This is only the second time I've seen you." Inuyasha defended. Ah right, he still doesn't know that I was Kagome.

"Well I don't need your help; I'm perfectly fine on my own. Like I said before, only people that's pepping can be allowed here." Right after I said that, I extend my arms to tape the poster up. I was almost there but then realized I was an inch short of reaching the ceiling.

"Are you sure you don't need my help. Looks like you're a tad bit too short to reach it." I heard Inuyasha snicker from below.

"I'm fine!" Like hell I'll let my pride down. I jumped to try to reach that one inch but forgot about my left ankle and hissed when I landed on it and lost my balance. "Hey be careful!" Ah too late for that. I closed my eyes when I felt myself falling down the 20 meter high ladder and embraced for the impact.

There was surely an impact, but it didn't hard much. I cracked an eye open and looked. Inuyasha was lying on the floor face down and me on top of his back. Ah crap, I landed on top of him. "Ouch that fucking hurt." Inuyasha mumbled, he turned his head towards me. "I'm guessing you will need my help after all."

I hurried off his back and limped away from him, hiding the flush on my face.

**-July 28-**

I hummed happily while setting up the tables. The humming slowly turned into lyrics. Why was I so happy? Well this morning I went to the alley to see Kirara as usual, but she wasn't there. In fact all her belongings were gone; the cup, box, blanket, and even the scarf I've given her. A stranger left a note instead saying how s/he will be taking good care of the cat. Someone has finally taken her in. It was a bit sad that I won't be seeing Kirara anymore, but at least she has a warm home now and at a perfect timing too. The raining season was starting.

"Why is it that I always catch you singing by yourself while wearing something on your face?" Nope, not even he can ruin my good mood or the raining cold weather outside right now.

"None of your business." Ever since Inuyasha volunteer to help me set up for prom, I've been wearing some sort of mask to cover my face. I finally turned towards Inuyasha but found something that startled me. I stared hard at the umbrella Inuyasha was carrying. I swear it looked just like the one I've given to Kirara a few days ago so it could help cover her from the rain.

"So, I still don't know your name." That statement pulled me back to reality.

"So? What about it?" I asked.

"Well, are you going to tell me? I don't really know what to address you by."

I pondered at that. "Nah, not going to tell you." I teased.

"What! Fine then I'll just have to give you a nickname then. Hmm." I watched him as he looked around the stadium trying to think. His vision stop on the poster I painted. "I got it, Mystery! I'll just call you that till I figure out who you really are."

Hm, Mystery. What a fitting nickname.

* * *

><p>AN:

Ah~~~~~Thousands of pardon for the long wait. I totally forgot about this story, that was until I actually checked my mail and saw the reviews. I'm surprised that people still read this story.

The chapter was suppose to be longer but I gotta cut it short, got work soon.

Anyways, to those who are still reading this, thank you. And this time I'm POSITIVE that I would be posting chapter 5 by next week. I finally got a day off from work next week =w= yay


	5. Chapter 5 Prom

Chapter 5

Prom

"Hey Mystery?"

"…"

"Hey, yo, hey… hey I'm talking to you Mystery…Mysteryyyyyyyy." The vein on my forehead was starting to slowly pulse from irritation.

"You're not serious about calling me by that are you?" Inuyasha grinned. "Yep totally serious, if you want me to stop then just give me your name."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not happening. I'm not giving in." A few silent moment passed by and I thanked the lord for it.

"Mystery. Pshhh Mystery. Yuhoo, anyone there? Mystery~~~?" I spoke too soon. It was peaceful while it lasted. "Mmmmmysteryyyyy."

"WHAT!" I spun my heels and faced him, red in the face from anger.

"Aha you replied with the name mystery. That means I win." Facepalm, Lord why must you torture me.

As promised I haven't gone to the secret garden, in turn we haven't spoken to one another even when we happened to pass by; at least to me as Kagome. The only action I catch from Inuyasha is that he would occasionally sneak peeks towards me here and there, something I have no control over so I ignore them. It was as if we've never met, just strangers. However when I'm as Mystery, we chat so naturally and surprisingly I enjoy it but sometimes irrigating. As Mystery I can act as myself instead of the fake shy me.

Finally after an hour later I stepped back and looked at the stadium. It was more than half way done for the prom. I hate to admit it but if it wasn't for Inuyasha's help I wouldn't have gotten this far. Granted that Sango helped assist but she also has to go to her practice, so she only stays for 15 minutes. I turned around towards Inuyasha and took a deep breath. I guess I should at least thank him.

"Inuyasha I would like to thank yo-" I slurred at the end of my sentence when I notice him sleeping on one of the bench. Well I did thank him even though he probably didn't hear it, his problem. There guilt gone. "Lazy ass."

Well if Inuyasha's going to be lazy so will I, guess it was a perfect time to take a break. I grabbed my notebook and walked out of the stadium. I opened to one of the pages; there's been a new song I've been working on. From the mask of kindness, fragments of the illusion falls

Even though you might not know me

But through my song, my true self you'll see

Now, close those eyes

And please see through these lies

My beloved prince, nothing to fear

Even if this world confines you

I love you forever continue and to pray until the key unlocks

"That song sounds nice, quiet relaxing." I jumped when Inuyasha came out of nowhere. "How did you know I was out here? I thought you were sleeping."

"Every noise that's in or near the stadium echoes." Ah right, how I would forget that. "You know, you're voice sounds really familiar."

"Ah heh r-really? I sound like me, no one else." Shit I'm starting to fidget.

"Ha I got it, it's familiar to Kikyo" Fuck. "But there's something different about it."

Well that sure got my attention. "How?" I asked.

"This sounds a bit corny but it's the emotion. When I hear Kikyo sing, it's always about typical subjects like being pretty or sex, but there's no emotion to back it up. Not like your songs." The compliment made my heart swell from both surprise and happiness. I think I understand his explanation. The songs that Kikyo makes me sings are mostly written by her, the lyrics doesn't relate to me at all so I just sing what was written for me to sing, it's hard to put emotion in it. However the song I write up is mostly from experiences.

"I would defiantly be your fan if you ever become a singer." Inuyasha smiled down at me then turned back towards the entrance of the stadium. "Well gotta go back to working, don't want be called a lazy ass again." I stared as he walked back inside. Guess he heard me, opps.

I sat at my usual spot during lunch, waiting for Sango. I looked up when I heard giggles. Inuyasha and his usual group walked passed me. All I received was a side glance from him as he walked pass me. It was weird; it felt like I was 2 different people. But this was want I wanted, want I requested him to do, so why do I feel a bit hurt from the action?

**-July 29-**

I jumped, startled when I felt the ground slowly trembling. Is there a mini earthquake going on? My question was answered when the door of the stadium slammed open by a panting Inuyasha. He shut the door quietly, peeked through a window, let out a sigh then finally looked at me. I returned it with a weird look on my face.

"Do I want to know?"

"Prom is 2 days away. The girls are going wild; they've been chasing me all day." Inuyasha said with pride. I rolled my eyes at him.

There's been a question that's been bugging me all day, I just had to ask. "Why do you bother coming here?" Inuyasha paused from decorating and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I asked. If you're so popular with the people and girls, shouldn't you be with them and your friends instead. Also if you so claimed to be the star football player shouldn't you be practicing with your team instead of being here stuck with a stranger decorating." He paused for a moment and had a ponder look on his face.

"I don't really know either. I guess I just want a break from it all. It does get a bit annoying when I'm getting chased, from girls to expectation from everyone. But you're difference; even when I did my cool act to you or act like myself, you were still non-different to me. So I like being around you, it takes my mind off of everything." I was speechless; who could have thought I was some sort of stress reliever. And I did notice something about him. Whenever Inuyasha's with other people he would act quite cocky, but he never act that way towards me, well except for that first day.

"Besides, every time I come here I hear you sing. I like your songs."

"…Thanks." Ah I have such a lame reply.

"So… are you going to the prom? I mean you were mostly the one who's making it happen by prepping it." Inuyasha asked. I pondered at that. "Maybe, but does it matter? You wouldn't know if it's me or not since the dance will be a masquerade. Everyone will be wearing mask."

Inuyasha laughed at my comment. "I've been seeing you always with a mask on. I think I can't imagine you without one." I touched the mask on my face, he does have a point.

"I doubt I'll be going. I don't have a date." Inuyasha's laughter subsided after I said that.

"Ah eh well if you want we can g-" We both jumped when the door loudly opened. "Oh isn't this a surprise, Inuyasha what are you doing here." I winced when Kikyo's voice echoed loudly throughout the stadium.

"Oh hey there Kikyo. I've been helping out Mystery with the decorations." Kikyo looked towards me with narrowed eyes. "Mystery?" She asked.

"Yeah I saw that she was the only one doing the work so I gave her a hand." Inuyasha leaned closer to me and gestured at me to show who Mystery was. Kikyo rushed towards him and pulled him away. "Haha what are you talking about. I also help with the prepping, I volunteered to do it . You just don't visit the time I do it. Am I right Mystery." I looked down when Kikyo put emphasis on the word mystery.

"I best be going." I turn to grab my bag and walked out the doors.

"See you tomorrow." Inuyasha waved at me.

"Oh you won't be seeing her. I'm assigned to do the prepping tomorrow. It's just going to be you and me tomorrow Inuyasha." I looked back up to see her clinging onto Inuyasha then nodded.

"Hey wait before you go." Inuyasha ran and stopped in front of me. "Here."

I stared surprisingly at the object he placed onto my hand, it was my cellphone. "I found it this morning and I'm guessing this belongs to you. See ya later." Inuyasha walked back inside. How did he know it was mines.

I guess this will be the last time I'll be Mystery and no more Inuyasha. I hate to say it but I think I'm actually going to miss it. A few minutes passed by when my phone vibrated against my hand. I stared at the screen, a text message.

_From: Inuyasha_

_Subject: Mystery _

_3:45pm July 29_

Guess I'll be seeing you at prom Mystery aka Kagome. I hope we can still be friends.

My eyes flew wide open. How did Inuyasha know it was me?

**-July 30-**

"What's wrong Kagome, you're awfully quiet." Sango asked while trying on some dress. Prom was tomorrow and we both did not have our outfit for it. Since I didn't need to decorate the stadium, Sango and I decided to go shopping.

"Huh oh it's nothing, just wondering what kind of dress to get." Darn Inuyasha; how did he know who I was, for how long, where did he find my phone, did he look into my phone? Darn it all, he's the real mystery.

But something else got my attention. I looked up at the dress on the manikin. The dress was purple and black with white trim frill. It was a strapless with a corset that hugged the upper body, at the bottom was multi-layered; the front starts short then slowly grows longer at the back until it drapes the floor. It was shunning.

Sango noticed me staring at it. "You should get it." I looked at the price tag and my eyes bulged at it.

"$350? That's outrageous. Besides it's too flashy, I don't want everyone to notice."

"But it's perfect for you and no worries, did you forget that everyone would be wearing mask. No one will know it's you wearing it." Sango did make a good point. I did have extra money from work especially with the $100 tip I gotten from Inuyasha. "You know what, I will get that dress."

**-July 31-**

Tonight was prom; I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit excited. That was why I was standing in the middle of where it was to be hosted. The stadium was covered with a magical at the same time mysterious theme. I was so use to having Inuyasha as company that now that I was standing all alone it felt odd; the silent was quite uncomfortable and lonely.

I started to sing to help with the silent.

"That's the song." I turned to find Kikyo standing across the stadium. "That's the song I want to sing to Inuyasha at prom. And when I said 'I want to sing' I meant what you're going to sing for me. Inuyasha's going to fall in love with me when he hears it. Then he'll ask me to be his girlfriend and officially be a couple. He'll be all mines."

"What, no." I defended. Inuyasha did not belong to Kikyo.

"And why not." Kikyo asked.

I hurried to correct myself. "I meant no to the song. Ah don't you usually hate my lyrics. Why don't you just come up with your own that express your feeling for Inuyasha instead?"

"Well prom is tonight so I don't have time for that, so we'll just make deal with your song. Why? Is there a problem with that?" That's true, what was the problem? But I just didn't want to let this song go to Kikyo. "I'll take that as a no, I'll be seeing you tonight then."

"Wait." But I replied to late, she was gone.

**-Prom night-**

Now that it was officially starting, I felt proud of myself when I stepped inside prom. I overheard a couple complimenting how beautiful the stadium was. Even though the compliment was credited towards Kikyo, I was still happy. I was also liking the new attention I was receiving from the guys now that I'm all dressed up. Even with their mask on, I can feel the jealously emerging from Ayame and her gang and it was priceless. I looked to the right and saw Sango beating the shit out of Miroku and laughed. She finally gave into his request when Miroku actually stalked her the entire week, even to the restroom. Ah poor Sango. But now that I'm alone, I notice how everyone was mostly paired up dancing; it gave me an isolated feeling.

"May I have a dance?" I turned around to see kouga offering a hand. I blushed but took the offering hand.

"You look lovely tonight Kagome." I looked up at him shocked. "How did you know it was me?"

Kouga shrugged and grinned. "Call it my intuition." We were only able to dance for one song when his fan girls crowded around him, pushing us apart.

"Wow ladies, I'm already dancing with someone already." Kouga tried to get pass the girls to get back to me but they wouldn't let him. "It's alright Kouga, just go with them." I yelled out.

"I can't leave you all alone." I was going to comment back but a hand patted me on the shoulder beat me to it. "She won't be alone. She'll be with me." Kouga glared at the stranger and hesitated, but gave up in the end when he got carried away with the girls. The man offered his hand with a smile on his face. I looked at his hand then at him. He had on a tuxedo that resembled a ring masters, a long white wig that was tied into a low ponytail, and a black mask with colorful gems decorated on it. Fancy.

I hesitated for a moment before accepting his offer. I fidgeted during the beginning of the dance since the DC just had to play the slow song now. The closeness from this stranger made me nervous but as it got into the middle of the song, I was slowly relaxing into his embrace; strong built and tall figure. I would have continued to dance but the pain from my left ankle was starting to get unbearable. I broke away from him. "Thank you for the dance." I bowed at him then slowly limped out.

He must have noticed since he grabbed my arms to assist. "Are you alright? Here I'll help you." I didn't really get a say to it when he lead me towards the garden and sat me down on the bench. "Do you want me to get ice for your ankle?"

"No it's alright. Thank you. I'll just need to rest a bit." He nodded. I was expecting him to leave after but he just stood there. Silent covered the atmosphere, talk about awkward.

He was the first to break the silent. "So I see you decided to come after all."

"Huh?"

"Remember I asked are you coming to prom the other day? I knew you were going to come." I looked up at him confused. "Sorry do I know you?"

"Oh ha right, I still have the mask on." He took it off but it still took me awhile to figure who he was with the wig.

"Inuyasha?"

A/N:

I hope this chapter helped answer the question about Inuyasha's hair. If not, he has black short hair in this story.

This chapter was brought to you by my IPad. Stupid laptop died on me. It took me forever to type this up in such a small device. Anyways enjoy!


	6. Never Gonna Give You Up

Kagome gripped the red curtain she was hiding behind until her knuckle turned white. She felt butterfly fluttering in her stomach as she scanned the massive crowd; she was losing her nerves. But Kagome held her breath when she spotted him in the middle of it all. A smile found its way on Kagome's face as the butterfly slowly disappeared. Kagome focused on him as she took a deep breathe full of confidence. Because she finally realized something, this feeling that was foreign, this unknown pull towards him. This song was especially made for him.

**Ooh ooh  
>We're no strangers to love<br>You know the rules and so do I  
>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of<br>You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling<br>Gotta make you understand**

**Never gonna give you up**  
><strong>Never gonna let you down<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna run around and desert you<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna make you cry<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<strong>

**We've known each other for so long**  
><strong>Your heart's been aching but<strong>  
><strong>You're too shy to say it<strong>  
><strong>Inside we both know what's been going on<strong>  
><strong>We know the game and we're gonna play it<strong>  
><strong>And if you ask me how I'm feeling<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me you're too blind to see<strong>

**Never gonna give you up**  
><strong>Never gonna let you down<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna run around and desert you<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna make you cry<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<strong>

**(Ooh, give you up)**  
><strong>(Ooh, give you up)<strong>  
><strong>(Ooh)<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna give, never gonna give<strong>  
><strong>(Give you up)<strong>  
><strong>(Ooh)<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna give, never gonna give<strong>  
><strong>(Give you up)<strong>

**We've know each other for so long**  
><strong>Your heart's been aching but<strong>  
><strong>You're too shy to say it<strong>  
><strong>Inside we both know what's been going on<strong>  
><strong>We know the game and we're gonna play it<strong>

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**  
><strong>Gotta make you understand<strong>

**Never gonna give you up**  
><strong>Never gonna let you down<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna run around and desert you<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna make you cry<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<strong>

**…**

**….**

**…...**

**…...**

**…...**

**YOU JUST BEEN RICKROLLED!**

**APRIL FOOLS! 8D**

Lol Aprils fools my friends. But in all seriousness, wow I just realized that I haven't undated this story for almost 2 years and I sincerely apologize for whoever was following this. I was re-reading this fic and I realized just how awfully written this is and was thinking of re-writing it...that is if anyone's still interested in this story. I supposes this chapter is to see if anyone still want this story to continue. Sorry for tricking ya 8D


End file.
